The present invention relates to games, and in particular, to an educational game for teaching children how to read music by teaching them the locations of musical notes on a musical staff.
Children interested in singing or playing a musical instrument generally must have a basic understanding of musical notation. Musical notation is a system of symbols, signs and terms used to instruct musicians on how a piece of music is to be played or sung. The first step in teaching children how to read music is teaching them musical notation, basic musical notes, and the locations of the notes on a musical staff.
There have been many devices and games invented for teaching children how to read musical notes on a musical staff. However, many of these games and devices are quite complex and difficult for young children having little or no knowledge of music to comprehend.
Therefore, there is a need for a game to teach children of elementary age how to read musical notes on a musical staff with accuracy and speed, while maintaining the children's interest and motivation. The present invention provides a fun and exciting game involving the physical actions of players to locate and stand on the positions of musical notes on a musical staff playing surface. Playing the game improves the accuracy and speed with which young children learn to read music.